


At Least, We were Under the Same Sky

by summerbreeze



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Wanna One - Freeform, Post Disbandment AU, first timer, idk how to tag, mentioned nu'est - Freeform, not an angst i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbreeze/pseuds/summerbreeze
Summary: It takes 4 encounters before Minhyun finally give in and follow his heart instead of his-thakfully-still-working-brain.Post disbandment au where Minhyun wants to forget Seongwu completely, but only makes him fall miserably harder for the said boy.





	At Least, We were Under the Same Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Please takes note that:  
> 1\. This is the very first time i ever write something  
> 2\. Unbetaed  
> 3\. English ain't my mother tongue
> 
> So please, don't expect too much T.T

_One._

It's still early in the morning but the hectic movement are already there inside the salon he has been going to since he's _back_ , _back_ to his family, _back_ to his home, _back_ to Nu'est. He is happy that he can back-although he still misses his former group mates, but at least he can feel relieved as time is no longer run after him. Time was once his biggest fear, part-ways with the people he calls brothers, not being able to laugh and throw jokes altogether, no longer can see them at daily basis, see him. 'Always' and 'forever' have been taboo words for him during the last 1,5 years. They all exactly knew how they can't always be together, how they will be separated at the end, but even if he knew the ending, even if he was aware of the separation, if he could choose, he still want to be part of Wanna One. Meeting new people with their own habits, merging in a group created by the nation. Having a chance to  meet such wonderful people, meet _him_.

The feel of relief gushed over him as LOVE, the Nu'est fans seem welcome him warmly with all the presents he got as his foot firstly stepped inside Pledis Ent office. All the welcome back parties were thrown for Minhyun although he still thinks it's kinda exaggerating, but well he learnt that all of the former member of Wanna One have been receiving the same special treatments from their own agencies. They are no longer the trainees waiting to be debuted by their agencies anymore, they are more likely bar of golds in their agencies' eyes. They once were Wanna One, duh.

From Kuanlin, their little maknae who told how everyone in the Cube Office greets him nicely when in fact, no one really knew who he was 2 years ago. He said how it feels nice but somehow creepy at the same time. _Cute_ , Minhyun thought

Jisung and Daniel who apparently get a super big dorm compared to the another MMO trainees and get even a better service than any other artists below MMO Ent. Daniel even got his first contract as Kang Daniel himself--not as the member of Wanna One--a day after the disbandment. He is Kang Daniel afterall, the man who currently owns South Korea. Minhyun has that smile, remember how Daniel will always sulk whenever he gets a solo schedule because he will feel lonely without his members beside him. _What a lovely kid_.

Ong Seongwu who also got casted in one of the new drama directed by the director Kim Eun Sook, the most well-known director in Korea. Seongwu excitedly told everyone in the group chat how the almighty Kim Eun Sook personally asked him to play a key character in her newest drama, not to mention how Seongwu got all of that exciting news on his day 1 as Fantagio's actor. Minhyun chuckled, he strangely can draw Ong's excited face inside his head, how his eyes will spark like they adsorb thousands of stars from the sky (no wonder Minhyun couldn't spot any stars that day), how his face will show a lot of expressions he has (and Minhyun longs to see every single of his expressions, did he make a new one?), how his cute teeth will be on display for the next 2 hours (even if it took 24 hours, Minhyun will more than happy to see his smile), and most of that, how Minhyun misses him.

Minhyun sighs deeply.

Minhyun never really sigh before.

Well except for one reason.

_Ong Seongwu._

 

It has been almost a whole month since the last time he saw him, the last time they shared hugs, the last time they slept under the same roof, the last time they exchange banters between each other, the last time they could really call each other-my group mate. And the last time Minhyun can fall any deeper for his ex-groupmate.

 

Or he thought.

But no, life decides to play some tricks on him. And today is one of those day he tried to avoid any chance to meet him, to feel all the warmth of his heart, and the burnt of his soul.

 

Jonghyun out of sudden asks him to go to the nearest convenience store to buy a medicine because the leader's throat doesn't feel in a good condition, and (un)luckily Minhyun is the only one whose make up has finished, beside all the crews seem so busy at the moment and he is generous enough to comply his leader without adding more jobs for the already-overloaded-responsibilities almost all the crews have.

He told the crews and his other members he will go to the nearest convenience store down the street. It only takes 5 minutes of walk and it's still early for everyone to scroll around the neighborhood, who did wake up this early anyway?

 

Seongwu did .

Minhyun easily spots him inside the same convenience store. Looking all so good in his styled-up-hair, showing his godly T-zone, his prominent sharp jawline Minhyun has crazily wanted to give featherly kisses, and oh-God, is he even real? Ong Seongwu looks extravagant in his school uniform with a folded padding on his left hand (the padding which has Wanna One plastered on it, typical Seongwu), looking all so high class, so elegant, so untouchable. Goo joon pyo must be shaking.

 

"Minyeonniee,"

_shit_ ,

how he misses his voice. The only voice he never mind to hear 24/7, the only voice he wishes to hear before he sleep and after he wake up.

"Nyeonnieee,"

_shit_ ,

Seongwu gets close to where Minhyun stands, looking all weird with his face which shows a lot of emotion Seongwu seem can't uderstand. He should be happy to see him, shouldn't he?

"Hwang chongie" Seongwu said under his breath as he is already disturbing Minhyun's personal space, which Minhyun really mind--or the opposite?

"What are you doing here?" Is the first sentence coming from Minhyun's lips after the encounter. And he immediately takes a mental note to scold his own self later.

"What's with the cold question?" Seongwu frowns, and Minhyun really hate it when Seongwu frowns. Especially when the frowns are formed because him. Seongwu only deserves all the happiness. And that's how whipped Minhyun for the latter.

"Uh .. sorry." Minhyun clears his dry throat. He (kinda) hates it like how on earth Seongwu has the ability to have this kind of effect on him? "I just didn't expect to meet you here." Minhyun said, trying hard to show the other latter his smile, his fake smile.

Unfortunately, Seongwu can detect that smile.

"I crossed path with Woojinie and Daehwi yesterday, and they immediately hug me as they saw me. I guess you aren't that happy to meet me?" Seongwu pouts, jolting his lower lip. Oh God how Minhyun wants to kiss those lips, right now. Pulling Seongwu to the empty alley inside the empty convenience store whose worker seems to can pass out anytime soon sounds like a good idea. But thankfully, his brain seems to work properly at the moment. "I was expecting you to give me a hug," said Seongwu while opening his arms wide, waiting for the other before him to step inside his embrace.

And Minhyun does.

He hugs Seongwu tightly and the tears on his eyes are threatening to fall anytime soon. Minhyun hates it. Minhyun doesn't like it when he looks all fragile, when he seems to be weak. He always wants to be the strong person for everyone around him, for this certain boy he cares the most.

Seongwu seems to notice Minhyun's shaking body. He caresses his back, with his shooting voice, he shush Minhyun, telling him it's okay to cry.

"I miss you too Minyeonieee."

_He misses everyone, Minhyun_.

Seongwu slowly pull himself, parting with the another boy as a sweet smile playing across his face, and Minhyun's heart being calmed a little. Oh how he wishes they both were on different circumstances. How he hopes they both weren't the celebrity every people have their eyes on. How he wishes he has nothing to lose for choosing the boy standing before him.

"Hey, you messes your make up." It should be Minhyun who get panic over his screwed-make ups, but seeing how Seongwu looks all worried while wiping his tears with the end of his long-white-sleeve, Minhyun has that stupid smile on his face.

_White._

"Ong Cheongie," Minhyun mutters, holding the other boy on his wrist whose eyes finally meet Minhyun's. Minhyun only points his chin toward the other boy's sleeve in his grip, showing how the perfect white sleeve now have the beige color.

"Oh shit," his eyes grow twice wider than they originally are, "i'm a dead meat" said Seongwu as his eyes dramatically look at the BB cream stain on his sleeve.

Minhyun lowly chuckle, he surely miss dealing with Seongwu's antics. He thinks he can deal with it forever, because it means he can be with him forever. But reality doesn't work like how he wants it to be. "Go back before everything go wrong, Seongwu,"

_Minhyun does go wrong_.

Seongwu only sigh and nod his head like a little kid. He knows more than everyone that Minhyun will nag at him if he wasn't back as soon as possible, beside the drama crews must be waiting for him now. And it saddens him more when he realizes Minhyun and him will go to different places, not to the same destination like they used to be.

"I'm going to chat and call you often, okay? You know being an actor after an idol whose group consist 10 other people feels really lonesome," Seongwu sulks while walking toward the cashier to pay for his snacks that Minhyun just realize, has been on Seongwu's grip a while ago.

"We both are busy, Seongwu" he lied. Well, it might not be completely lie as they both really are busy. But that's not the real reason. Talking and chatting with Seongwu isn't good for him, _for his heart._

"Just answer and reply my chat whenever you have the time, don't be burdened."

 

 

If busy for Minhyun is being able to reply Seongwu's chats in a span of 5 minutes and answer his call after 2 rings, well i don't exactly know how free time for Minhyun is.

 

 

 

 

_Two._

Nuest is finally going to have their comeback with 5 members, their growing fans are already expecting a huge comeback after 1,5 years they had been doing the activities with only 4 members. Minhyun feels all excited but nervous at the same time. He can feel his palm becoming more sweaty than it usually is, his face also produces more sweat.

Today is the day they will take shoots for the MV. The MV itself will be taken at one of a beach in Incheon.

_Incheon?_

Incheon is actually just part of the big South Korea that's located in northwestern, bordering Seoul and Gyeonggi with the population of 3 million people, marking Incheon as the Korea's third most-populous city after Seoul and Busan (thanks Wikipedia).

Well, unless you are Hwang Minhyun.

Incheon is Seongwu's hometown, where he was born in a warm family, where he was raised to be the wonderful he is now.

 

They are all inside the van, on their way to the said beach as Minhyun moving his eyes lazily to the street they passed by. Wondering, _is Seongwu home? He might not_ , he said he has to take shoots for his drama everyday and the probability of him going back home is so small, _tiny_.

Minhyun shakes his head, earning meaningful glare from Baekho who sit beside him.

"What's wrong Minhyun?" Ask Baekho while turning his body a little, kinda facing Minhyun with his whole body despite the limited space they have inside the van.

Minhyun shakes his head again, "nothing." Baekho raises his right brow, waiting him to continue, "just Incheon reminds me of something ."

"Are you sure it's something? Instead of _someone_ ?" Minki suddenly butts in, his head pops inbetween Minhyun and Baekho all of sudden, startling Baekho a little.

"Someone? From Wanna One? Ong Seongwu?" Being a completely dense he is (or does he purposely mention him?), Aron's head is also coming on the other side

of Baekho's head, making him gasp in shock while clutching his chest.

"Can't you guys stop startling this kitty trapped in tiger's body?" Jonghyun laugh from the front seat, seems to pay attention to their conversation.

Dongho just scoffs at their bugi leader, doesn't seem so excited to exchange joke for now as his attention and curiosity is now darted to the man sitting beside him. "So, Ong Seongwu?" He asks, earning a groan from the latter and chuckles from the rest of the members.

"It must be him, judging at how red Minhyun's ears are," it's Minki who touch his left ear, earning another groan from the owner of the ear.

"Don't tell me you are expecting to meet Seongwu at Incheon?" The question from Aron narrows Minhyun's attention. Not just because he feels naked in front of the other, but the fact that Aron knows Seongwu, much more than he is expecting him to.

"Aron hyung knows Seongwu that much?" Curiosity kills the cat, and Minhyun decides he will not be _that cat_ .

"Ugh. Yes? I chat with him sometimes." Aron shrugs, seem clueless to where this conversation is heading to.

"You even have his contact?" Minhyun raises his voice, utterly shocked that Aron is friend with Seongwu to that extend. It's not like a bad thing at all, instead it's a very good thing that Seongwu blends well with his group-mates. But, the feeling of Seongwu is not only chat him and talk to him irks him somehow.

"We do all chat with Seongwu sometimes, Minhyun," being a good leader he is, Jonghyun tries to explain Minhyun who has that mixed emotion on his face.

"Ugh, sorry it's just too surprising beside Seongwu is that sweet boy who be friends with everyone anyway," he snorts, remember his encounter with the said boy during Produce 101, "but am i the only one who doesn't know that?" He continues.

They snort, "if you aren't too busy zoning out or checking your phone every 5 mintues, you must realize it sooner Minhyun," it's Minki who is wriggling his eyebrows with a face full of meaning.

He sighs, he should pay more attention during group talk and he feels bad for not paying a lot of attention (although he feels like he always pay enough attention. Hey, Minhyun is that person who nags a lot for his members' health, for his defence)

 

But, it unfortunately still irks him, Jonghyun's previous words.

_We do all chat with Seongwu sometimes, Minhyun._ What did he expect? Being the only special person for Seongwu? _Meh_.

 

 

 

They finally arrived at the beach with a lot of properties and some crews that have been there before their arrival, looking all so busy to prepare all their need to get the best shoots for their MV, their first MV as five.

 

It takes around 6 hours for them to finally finish the shoots. The director actually only need some scenes where they walk cooly on the seashore, in a white shirt and jeans that will surely make every girl drooling over them. They try to catch the mature yet soft side of them to mark their 7th years in the industry.

 

Minhyun is sitting on one of the chair their staff has prepared, laughing hardly at Minki who is thrown inside the water by the another 3 and tries to do his sweet revenge, by splashing water to every direction of the others.

"Allergy sucks, huh?" All of sudden, a can of cold cola is plastered on his cheek, get him a heart attack. His jaw drops on the sand and his eyes bulge out of their shell, do his eyes play tricks on him?

There standing, Ong fuckin Seongwu in his casual attire, with his old red snapback he usually wears at the airports and a white mask that's now being pulled out of his outstanding bared-face, giving Minhyun a glimpse of the constellation on his cheek.

"Stop thinking so loud Minyeonnie," he chuckles, taking a seat on a chair which has Dongho's name on it, right beside Minhyun. "This is not your imagination if you wonder." Minhyun doesn't seem to go back on his sense anytime soon, so Seongwu continues, "i get a day off today, and i miss my parents, so ta-da here i am," Seongwu opens his arms, like he presents his ownself. _Cute_. Too cute to the point where Minhyun want to squeeze him as hard as he can and never let go.

Minhyun eyes still linger on the younger, head tilting while mouth is still left hanging slightly. He really can't believe he finally can meet eyes to eyes with him , with Seongwu. It has been a whole 4 months since their encounter at the convenience store and he misses him every single day. He always has the urge to send him an _i-miss-you_ message everyday, how he never misses any single day without fighting his own self to freakin call him and say _i miss you, please come to me_. And here sitting the certain boy who has been messing with his heart and brain lately, laughing comically at the scene in front of them that's blurring for now (along with some incoherent screams from Minki and Dongho as the backsound Minhyun barely catches), because he only focuses on the boy looking all so domestic in his white _reebok_ tee, eyes scrunching to a beautiful crescent. Oh God, how Minhyun wants to stop the time.

Minhyun's eyes suddenly meet with Seongwu's. Those beautiful brown orbs he's dying to see everyday are right in front of him. Seongwu smiles softly, grabbing one of Minhyun's hand and leads him to somowhere only Seongwu knows.

 

They both are sitting inside one of the seafood restaurant nearby, side by side, their knees are touching giving some electricity to Minhyun's body. The restaurant they are in look like how seafood restaurant near the beach look like. Made from the used containers with a little rustic touch for the interior. Some stains and sands are visible enough to be noticed, bringing a frown on Minhyun's face. As expected from the clean-freak.

"Aren't you supposed to spend your day with your parents, Seongwu?" Minhyun asks, as much as he doesn't want Sengwu to go out of his sight, but he's scared, scared of time. Just like the last time they met not as a group-mate, the thought of limited time they've got with each other scaring Minhyun the hell out. Even after Wanna One disbanded, time is still being his biggest fear, especially when he is with Seongwu.

"I guess you are never really good at starting a conversation, yes?" Seongwu chuckles, taking the glass in front of him and gulping down the water.

"You know i didn't mean that," he sighs, eyes are shaking. He misses him, a lot. He hates himself for being this sensitive in front of Seongwu, he hates how the younger boy has this much impact on him. It used to be Seongwu who is a little bit deep and sensitive, not the way around.

"I already spent my time with them this morning, Minhyun. And i guess they will understand if i spend the rest of today with you," he smiles softly, thanking the ahjumma who is serving their meals on their table. "Why do you always push me though?" He pouts, pulling a bowl full of rice and taking one of the claws from the soy sauce crab they ordered. He hums at the smell of mouth-watering crab in front of him, dancing a little like a little boy completely forget their supposed-to-be-heated-conversation. Minhyun loves this Seongwu the most. Food is the only thing Minhyun allows Seongwu to be in a relationship with, because no one really deserve Seongwu- _including himself_.

 

They take their time to enjoy the seafoods on their table one by one completely forget their earlier conversation. From the crabs to the shrimps and some grilled fishes they order and don't forget the seafood pancake, it's a must.

"Come with me to my home," Seongwu breaks the silent, taking another bites of his shrimps, smiling softly as the scene of living in the jungle flashing back in his mind. Tough life.

Minhyun who was busy cracking the crab stops in his track. Processing and trying to understand Seongwu's words one by one. He doesn't exactly sure if he's free enough to go (even if he heard that they will be back to Seoul later at night and he has some hours before going back), but one thing he certainly knows, he wants to go, he wants to know where this boy that's currently filling his heart has been living, how warm is his house, how well is the food he has been eating before living in Seoul. And one more thing he knows, he will fall deeper to the boy eating beside him if he complies the request, it will be harder for him to forget him, to move on.

Minhyun shakes his head, eyes are still on the food on the table, staring blankly like the android robot he is. "I can't. I have to go back to Seoul soon," he lies, eyes are shaking a bit when he sees Seongwu.

And Seongwu knows.

He just sighs, for the nth times that day. He knows exactly the older boy's schedule, he knows how the latter doesn't have any schedule after this, and he knows Minhyun doesn't even have something that prevent him for going. Unless for that one thing Minhyun fears the most. He doesn't want to give up on the career Nu'est have been working really hard on for a mere feeling he develops for his ex group-mate, even if it does mean he has to sacrifice himself, _his feeling_.

"Maybe next time, when we both are less busy," Minhyun suggests, an empty suggestion because they both are more than aware, a chance like this will never come again for the next years.

 

They part ways after bidding their farewell, Seongwu goes back to his house while Minhyun to the shooting location with a heavy heart. He even had the thought of running back to Seongwu, to call Seongwu to pick him up and go to his house together, to grab any cab although he doesn't even have Seongwu's address. _Will the driver know if he said he is heading to Mr. Ong's residence?_

And before he actually could do something rather stupid, he arrives at the beach. Witnessing the orangish sky when the sun is about to setting down, touching Minhyun's porcelain face with a soft touch. Seems like the sun wants to warm his frozen heart. He regrets he didn't say yes, he feels stupid for missing this opportunity.

 

And more than that, he feels hurt for hurting Seongwu. Because the slightly shorter boy doesn't chat nor call him as frequent as before anymore.

 

 

 

 

_Three._

August 7th. The anniversary of Wanna One remains special for each members. The day when they lose their "trainee" title and replaced it with "Wanna One's", the legendary moment for each of them. The promise they made during Vlive a year ago wasn't a joke at all. It might sounded like an empty talk, yet they really discussed privately regarding this matter with everyone in the group.

And here they are, sitting comfortably at Sungwoon's bbq un-opened restaurant located in Hongdae on 00.10 past midnight. Sungwoon highkey wants to comply the wishes of his members, who wants to spend their 2nd anniversary at his restaurant. And he did really work hard to make it comes true. The restaurant will have its grand opening on august 7th, on 10 a.m. and Wanna One get the privilege to enjoy their time there before the opening time.

 

Bottles of beer are on the long table, surrounded by 11 chairs with its own users. 110 packs of meat are served across the tables and Wanna One won't win as the Group with The Most Meat Consuming for nothing.

Bottle of empty beers are scattered on the tables, sizzling sound of the grilled beef are audible, chatters between the boys are undodgeable. Their Wanna One group chat might be as noisy as before--even noisier--but the moment their eyes landed upon each other, the crushing hugs and the nonstop talks aren't avoidable. They can pass their daily sentence quota which consists 7000 words--for male--for that night only. Thank God, talking doesn't cost any penny.

Hours have passed, almost all bottles of beers have been emptied, no longer sound of the sizzling beef can be heard as the empty 110 packs of the beef are already in the trash bin. Only the sound of the never ending chatters can be heard. The hyung line seem a little bit more tipsy as the alcohol are running on their system, well except Minhyun.

The boy has known for having a poor tolerance for alcohol, beside why would people drink for getting a head throb in the next morning?

 

He is busily talking with Baejin about the younger boy's school life when the corner of his eyes catches something. Daniel who is known for having a habit of being more touchy when he is drunk, putting his head on the shoulder of the boy who inhabits Minhyun's thought for the entire months, while watching a video together through the Nation's first pick's phone, laughing heartfully together.

Minhyun doesn't actually hate it, why would he? Daniel is Ong's closest friend even from pd101 era, they sticks together since then and Minhyun used to with the touchy Daniel when the younger deals with alcohol. But, he does hate it when he feel a little sting on his heart.

Minhyun huffs but there is nothing much he can do except keep on telling himself that they are just bros. But unfortunately, his heart doesn't seem to cooperate at the moment.

He excuses himself to Jihoon who is currently in the middle of the talk, going to the restroom all by himself to get some splash of cold water to refresh his clouded mind.

 

It doesn't help.

Doesn't help at all when he catches someone's presence behind him, through the mirror that's hanging above the sink. His muscles tense, mouth forming an 'o' and they have that staring competition through the glass of mirror before Minhyun breaks the tension.

"What are you doing here, Seongwu?" He asks dryly, hand running through the water to get some cold.

"As far as i remember, this is a public toilet, Hwang." Said the latter while walking next to Minhyun, opens the water tap to wash his hand. "You don't drink?" He asks Minhyun without looking directly at the said boy, eyes still on his hands, "you seem stress," he continues.

_Stress because of you._

Minhyun scoffs, closing the water tap to stop the water from coming out, "you know there must be someone to take care the kids. Beside you know me, i don't like alcohol, they taste bitter."

"You know, you are just words Minhyun. You said you will drink today."

"I don't remember i ever said that i would drink today?" He lies. He knows exactly how he promised the latter that he will certainly drink at Wanna One's 2nd anniversary. But things are different right now.

"You said to me through the chat though?" The chat that turn into dessert for now. Minhyun kinda regret it how he is the one who caused it. He made mistake, yet he doesn't know how to expiate.

But at least, it's good for his heart, isn't it?

 

No, it's not.

Everyday without talking to Seongwu is like living in a prison, especially when he doesn't have the guts to tell the certain boy about his feeling. What a coward.

Earning no response from the older boy, Seongwu just sighs and leave him there at the bathroom, "i'm tired of you, Minhyun" is the last thing Seongwu says before leaving the bathroom with a heavy and audible sigh he gives to the older. Minhyun closes his eyes, try control himself, try not to break down.

 

Minhyun is back, with a more clouded mind and a heavy heart. He knows really well he did wrong and he gets even more confused when he doesn't really know what exactly he wants.

His heart longs to be with Seongwu, But apparently, his brain says the otherwise.

"Seongwu hyung, stop drinking you are drunk already," Jaehwan may be a little tipsy, and tipsy Jaehwan is the wise Jaehwan. It's kinda strange how he sounds like a total psychopath with his laughter bring you nightmare, but a total wise guy once alcohol runs in his system.

Seongwu is already on his only-God-knows how many glasses of beers when suddenly, Minhyun snatches his glass which currently in the midway to Seongwu's lips, about to take the last gulp. "Stop! Let's go home." With a stern voice, Minhyun try to put the glass far away from Seongwu's grasp.

"We ain't go *hiccup* to the same *hiccup* home , Hwang." He chuckles lowly, finding his own words amusing and how things have been changing him to miserable. His head fall on the table with a soft thud as alcohol finally knocks him out.

The atmosphere being all tensed, other members do all stop talking with each other. The scene in front of their eyes seems to be more interesting as the 2 visuals who happen to born on the same month and year, were having an intense talk.

Jisung will always be the most wise members as he was once their leader--he still is for Wanna One members though--try to mediate. "I will call Seongwu's manager, you also need to rest Minhyun-ah," with a soft yet authoritative tone, Jisung voices out his concern for both members.

Being the one who never really troubled Jisung--along with Jihoon--and always do whatever Jisung says, tonight Minhyun is begging for difference. Without any single word, he fishes out his phone and dials someone's number. "Hyung, no need to pick Seongwu up. I'm going to bring him home."

Without anymore talk--everybody seem to be taken aback with this Minhyun--he wrap his hand on Seongwu's waist, and put the latter's hand around his shoulder, half dragging the drunk boy to his own car. Driving his car by himself is the only good thing that happen today.

 

 

They both arrived at Seongwu's place (ps. Minhyun knows Seongwu's passcode. Seongwu once told him with the-just-in-case-there's-something-happen, and Minhyun just shrugged it off, but thank God he remembers.)

He has zero problem bringing Seongwu to his bed because drunk Seongwu is kinda cooperative than Seongwu in daily basis. Taking his shoes off his feet, Minhyun put Seongwu's shoes neatly near his door. He then goes back to the drunk boy side, pull the blanket to cover the drunk boy til it reaches his chest. Minhyun stops in his track, seems to be distracted by Seongwu's prominent heartbeat and how his chest heaves up and down, taking in and out the oxygen to and from his lungs.

Minhyun brings his hand on Seongwu's forehead, trying to wipe the latter sweat that has been forming due to the warm blanket and Minhyun's warm body hovering over him. Seongwu flinches a little, and being worried that he will wake up and realize how close Minhyun is, Minhyun decides it will be the best for him to leave Seongwu.

But before he can move an inch, he hears someone's weak voice. "Don't go," says Seongwu firmly, eyes still closing but his hand is currently wrapping around Minhyun's wrist, stopping Minhyun who is just about to pull himself off Seongwu.

Without any further notice, Seongwu pulls Minhyun down to the bed, landing nicely on Seongwu's side. His back is facing the wall while his face is just centimeters apart from Seongwu's. Body to body and only their layers of thin clothes divide them.

Seongwu is nosing Minhyun's neck and wrapping his hand around Minhyun's waist, trapping him. "You smell good, Hwang." Seongwu keeps on nosing Minhyun's every inch of neck, sending a shiver down to slightly taller boy's spine.

And nosing turns into kisses. Seongwu leaves some wet trails on Minhyun's long neck which makes Minhyun whimper in pleasure.

Minhyun doesn't seem to have the power to stop Seongwu at all. Instead he brings his hand to Seongwu' head, messaging the latter scalp trying to ease whatever makes this boy has that frown between his brows.

"When will i can claim you as mine? Mark you to tell the whole world that you are mine?" Lips hovering on Minhyun's neck, breaths hitting his sensitive spot, while his eyes drowning on Minhyun's orbs.

And Minhyun loses his sanity.

His hands involuntary move from Seongwu's scalp to cup his face, bringing the latter' face upwards and his own face bending down. Crashing Seongwu's lips with his sloppy and messy kisses. All the emotions he has been hiding for the past months finally thrown away from his head, from his heart. All his worried, all his fears, all the logical things that been haunting him feel like being taken away as Seongwu's tongue explores Minhyun's inside. Hands all over each other bodies, try to draw maps so they will never got lost anymore again.

Lips moving from Minhyun's lips to his jaw, to his neck, _again_. Leaving some featherly kisses over his skin, making Minhyun groans in pleasure, _his guilty pleasure_.

Seongwu stops for a moment to stare at the older's neck and smile creeps on his face. Without any warning, Minhyun feels a bite on his neck with a wetness of the younger's tongue swaping over the same spot coming up next.

One.

Two.

Three.

And Minhyun lost counts on how many times has Seongwu bited him, from his upper and bottom lips, to his jawline, to the spot behind his ear, to his neck, and somewhere on his collarbones. Shirts are thrown involuntary across the room and noises from the two boys can be heard from the room.

He will make sure to wear turtle neck for the next weeks because his originally milky white skin is now having the warm hues accross his neck. The used to be lonely and plain canvas turns into an art, at least in Minhyun and Seongwu's eyes.

 

As the night gets deeper, their session is also getting more explicit and Minhyun feels bad for using the drunk boy, although he's sure Seongwu ain't just any random drunk boy.

He loves him. But things are not that simple. And Minhyun makes it more complicated.

 

 

Seongwu wakes up with a headthrob, with a still beating heart, with swollen lips and nude under the duvet.

Seongwu wakes up to an empty bed. Minhyun left him.

 

Minhyun thought Seongwu will never remembered anything they did at the night,

But Seongwu does remember.

 

 

 

 

_Four._

December. Winter is coming back along with its bone-chilling cold, Christmas decorations are seen at every inch of the street, welcoming the warmth feeling of the celebration of Christmas--most of Koreans favorite season of the year--being all contrariety with the deadly freezing snow that never seem to show any sign of melting any time soon.

Being a pretty good person dealing with an extreme weather, Minhyun is the only one in his group who doesn't catch the flu when the other 4 have been filling their days by sneezing here and there, emptying for only they know how many tissue boxes.

The extreme weather reaches -15°C and Minhyun doesn't really remember when was the last time the weather didn't have the minus in front of the number--even if it's 0 sounds warm for the moment. And he wasn't Minhyun if extreme weather doesn't remind him of something. _Someone_.

It low(high)key makes him worried about someone he always tries to forget the past few days. It has been the whole 3 months he hasn't heard about him since the last night during Wanna One' 2nd anniversary. The night he regret the most for being a coward.

The only source he ever had is from the news sites (how can Minhyun expect himself to forget him when all he do is looking for Seongwu's name on the search engine everyday?) and surprisingly, he sometimes hears about Seongwu from the other Nu'est members, like how?

 

Minhyun is sitting at one of the VIP table of The Seoul Award, attending as Nu'est who is chosen as the only idols who will perform tonight. Eyes are blank and mind is wondering til the edge of the world when suddenly he heard the familiar sound of the "annyeonghaseyo"s.

World stops spinning in Minhyun's perspective, O2 turns to be CO2 that makes him hard to breathes, the 800meters square hall feels like shrinking, squeezing Minhyun till he's suffocated. His brain is malfunctioning and his warm body feels like burnt at the sight in front of his eyes.

"Seongwu," he mutters to himself, ready to stand with a blank-stupid face he has. Everyone must say thank you Minki for being fast enough to pull Minhyun back to his seat before the latter can do something rather fool and make himself being the talk of the whole internet--in a bad way. "He's going to seat with us, no need to get him," Minki explains, earning a confused look from Minhyun who is wondering how the hell does Minki know?

"It's written at the back of every seats you dumbass. Stop getting lost in your own head and try to merge," Minki continues, seems to hear the question playing in Minhyun's head.

The other 4 members of Nuest welcome him in a friendly crash hugs. But when everyone in the audience expecting the Onghwang to have the same, or even more as they were once groupmate before (the closest one), the faint gasps and murmur can be heard from the audience--who has a good amount of Nu'est's fans, Seongwu's fans, and Wannables who never wanted to missed any possible moments of their ex-idol--when they witness how Minhyun and Seongwu meet and greet each other,

With a _formal bow_.

Wtf is happening? Might be everyone's question and Jonghyun only can sigh lowly, but loud enough for Seongwu and Minhyun to hear at how disapointed he is. Aron only can facepalm while Dongho is left with a mouth hanging open, seem to can't register how they can be so childish in front of a lot of people. Hey, Seongwu is an actor, isn't he? He should apply his acting ability at moment like that.

Minki clears his throat, try to get everyone at the table attention, signaling them to sit down and not to draw anymore attention. And fortunately, everyone comply his request not long before the other 2 actors take seat beside Seongwu, joining them.

 

If you expecting the event to be passed smoothly, then you are absolutely wrong. Minhyun who unfortunately sits across Seongwu can't stop looking at the slightly younger boy direction, and Seongwu does the exact same thing. They look like doing the staring competition and bringing the tensed feeling into the table, poor the 2 other actors who move uncomfortably every minutes passed.

"Please sort your problems outside the venue or somewhere no fans can access," Jonghyun starts, eyes moving from Seongwu to Minhyun when the both actors who supposedly sit beside Seongwu, are going on the stage to receive the awards they get. "Rumours about both of you--which unfortunately not rumours at all (they're fact)--will start circulating in both our fandom and it's not something good." He continues whilst sighing, try to be the wise leader who faces 2 grown up men act like some teenagers.

"I have nothing to say," the younger boy says, eyes emptily darts to the stage earning another groan from Minki who seems to be done with their shits. "Let's sort these things out, Ong Seongwu," Minhyun is unexpectedly being cooperative this time. He can't deal with the tension and all his concern for the past months any longer. He knows, later or sooner he must sort those problems he has with Seongwu.

 

 

"Why did you leave?" Is the very first thing Seongwu asks as they both walking to an empty alley, taking the furthest spot at the backstage, away from everyone.

Minhyun sighs, he knows Seongwu, and he knows the younger boy is still disappointed by the accident. "Because we did something wrong. No i did something wrong, you are under alcohol but i wasn't." Minhyun still doesn't have the courage to look straight to Seongwu's eyes at the moment. "Beside, you won't even remember the things we do," Minhyun lowly chuckles to himself, the tip of his tongue suddenly tastes bitter.

"Fuck Minhyun, who are you to decide if i will remember or not? I fucking remember every detail of the night for God's sake Hwang Minhyun!" Seongwu's eyes are burning, he grabs Minhyun's arms strongly and forcing Minhyun to have the eye contact with him.

"Minhyun, i like you. No, i love you," Seongwu's tone is getting lower and smoother while the words Minhyun's scares the most spilling out of those thin lips of him. Minhyun is scared, it's getting crazier when Minhyun is both scared for Seongwu not loving him back and Seongwu loving him back. But one thing Minhyun precisely knows, he's screwed.

 

"We can't do this Ong," after a good minutes of silent, Minhyun finally says something. His voice and eyes are shaking, heart beating so fast like it can stop anytime. "We can't do this," he repeats the same words in a low tone, telling to himself rather than telling Seongwu.

Seongwu lets go Minhyun's arm, pulling his own hands on his hips. Head lowering down when he ask "why can't we? Give me one decent reason and i won't bother you anymore," he pleads. Voice turns raspy and tears are threatening at the edge of his eyes.

"Because i can't sacrifice my job. You know the hardship i have been through til i reach this point, and i won't let it slip off my hand," Minhyun said, a matter of fact and sounds so full of himself when the fact, he also worries for the other's career. Seongwu is the rising actor who is currently building his name after Wanna One's disbandment, which is slightly different from Minhyun's who has rather stable fandom from a well-known idol agency. He wants Seongwu to only get the best in this world, and he decided he won't be the one who destroy it.

 

 

Minhyun doesn't meet Seongwu at the table after he composes himself at the bathroom, get rid of the trail of tears out of his eyes and nose. Jonghyun said Seongwu excused himself to get home faster because he suddenly feels unwell. The crews easily complied when Seongwu's face is so pale and sweaty even when the temperature is just right.

Cha Eunwoo represents Seongwu to receieve the Best Rising Star Actor he has won. During the winning speech, he has to explain to the fans why Seongwu must go first and tell the fans not to get worry, "Let's hope for Seongwu to recover fast," Eunwoo ends the speech with his sweet yet remarkable smile that can melt every girl on the spot.

 

 

 

 

_Last._

2019 is about to end in the next few days. People around him has been discussing about what will they do to welcome the new year. Going to parties and being wasted are mostly chosen by the youngsters, live while you're young they said. Some adults opt to stay with their family, facing the first minutes of 2020 with their beloved one.

But Minhyun chooses not to do both. Correction, he can't do both. There is this year end music show that Nu'est has to attend, of course they are Nu'est after all.

Being with Nu'est might be the only good things Minhyun can be thankful of. He is grateful that at least there are his unbiological brothers by his side when his big family are going to Finland altogether to visit the Santa Clause's village, enjoying the warmth of Christmas with the whole people they call family. As much as Minhyun's parents refused their relative to join the trip because they don't want to leave Minhyun behind in Seoul, but Minhyun knows, deep down in their heart, their parents want to join the said trip. And being a good son he is, Minhyun voluntary paid for the flight and accommodation expenses for his parents. That's the least he can do to repay his never ending debt for both of them.

If only he was living in a different path, he must be can join the-sounds-so-fun travelling to Finland.

If only he was living in a different path, he must be able to be with _him_.

 

 

The show ended in a blink of eyes. He did dance, socialized, and everything that must be done as an idol like an android robot he was, doing the same pattern all over again. He feels empty. Even when he had that happy smile all over his face, he knew he was not happy. He is not.

 

Minhyun decides to smile it off when one by one his groupmates bid him a goodbye, leaving him to their own family that are waiting for them in their houses. Leaving only him and the leader who is packing his belongings.

"Minhyun, you know that my family will always welcome you right? God, my nieces are all your fans and they must be dying in happiness if you join us in our family dinner." Jonghyun says in matter of the facts. They both were growing together and they already treats each other as the part of the family. But Minhyun refuses the offer nicely. Saying that he has something to be done.

 

 

And _driving without any destination_ is what he means by something to be done. He just want to clear his mind off. And driving seems to be the best choice at the moment.

Without him knowing, he stops at somewhere outside of Seoul. Somewhere he knows he has been there someday ago. Somewhere he unconsciously brings himself to.

 

The beach is rather empty. Korean doesn't welcome new year with fireworks--unless at the amusement parks--and he is thankful for that.

Taking a seat alone on the sand--Minhyun doesn't really like going to beach, more to sit down on the sand. But he is now not the Minhyun he usually is. The waves are more powerful during night than day, so he takes a good meters of distance to keep him from dangerous incident.

The sound of the waves harshly crash with each other. The strong wind hitting nothing but Minhyun makes the tall boy shivering in cold. Sitting at the empty beach pass midnight is completely not a good choice.

But when he is about to stand up and go, a too familiar voice catches his whole attention.

"Minhyun?" The man stops in his track, analyzing the only figure he can find in the empty beach. "What the hell are you doing here?" The same man says after completely sure he doesn't greet the wrong person.

Minhyun's body is frozen. Not only because of the deadly breeze of the wind, but also because of the another human being at the beach, looking all so soft with his hair down and bare face. "I .... i am ... um ... " he curses himself lowly for having no excuse in his head.

"Waiting for the first sunrise?" Seongwu takes his first guess, taking a seat beside Minhyun who is still frozen on his spot.

"Ah yes.. first sunrise." Minhyun mumbles under his breath earning a chuckle from the younger boy. "This beach is not a popular destination to see the first sunrise, but sure anything you like."

 

They fall quiet in each other presence, not the intense silent they had felt, but the relaxing silent overwhelming their entire body. It feels so nice.

 

 

"I'm sorry," Seongwu starts and catching Minhyun's guard as the latter didn't expect him to say the words that have been spilled out of his lips. Hell it supposed to be Minhyun who apologize instead of Seongwu. "I was being childish and stupid. I didn't think about you feelings. I'm sorry Minhyun," he finishes while eyes are still on the sea. Minhyun only can see the side of his face, but the limited light from the moon which gives Seongwu's face a soft touch paralyzes Minhyun. He loses the ability to talk, all the possible replies inside his head seem to be restore, and his joint can't be moved as if he is struck by the star.

Still getting no response from the older after seconds passed, Seongwu turns his head only to meet the frowning Minhyun. The younger eases the wrinkles inbetween Minhyun's brows with his index, then moves his hand to cup Minhyun's cheek. "Be happy Minhyun. Always be happy." Seongwu says softly, giving the older the smile that doesn't reach his ear. And for the first time after four times they met, after turning Seongwu down every single time, after being a miserable person he is, after battling with his ownself several times before,

For the first time Minhyun wants to be selfish. For the first time he doesn't want to blame the reality. For the first time he will stop saying 'if only.' For the first time he wants to follow his heart instead of his brain, follow his feelings instead of his logics. And for the first time, he wants him to be happy. He wants both of them to be happy together.

Grabbing the younger's hand that still on his cheek,

Minhyun pulls Seongwu slowly yet strongly while eyes are sternly on Seongwu's own eyes. Giving the latter a peck square on his lips then pulling himself a centimetre away from Seongwu to study Seongwu's expression, lips are still dangerously close to Seongwu's ones.

Seongwu's expression, as expected, seems so confused as fuck. His eyes are as wide as the shell he found on the sand minutes ago, mouth hanging open, hand rumples on the sand and Minhyun uses the moment to plant his lips on Seongwu's one more time.

It's slow and innocent at first, but after a good minute, Seongwu finally can register what actually happen as he gives Minhyun his response, by kissing him back. The innocent and sweet kiss easily turns into the passionate one once Minhyun decides to enter Seongwu's wet cavern with his tongue. Exploring the younger's inside while the younger exploring Minhyun's body under the shirt with his free hand--the same hand that rumpled on the sand, Minhyun is surely going to wash his body 10 times after this--but of course, Minhyun easily forget the dirty hand touching his abs when the younger suddenly push Minhyun softly. His back on the sand and Seongwu is hovering above him, still kissing each other senselessly.

Seongwu suddenly pulls away and Minhyun whines while chasing the lips that no longer on his anymore. He does try to pull Seongwu by his neck again before Seongwu stops him, "the sun is rising Min," Seongwu states in matter of factly.

The sun is half present, giving the used to be dark and deep blue ocean, some more colours--mostly gold. The ocean is glistening, having the reflection of the half sun and make it like a full shape of a circle it is with some of sparkles on it. The scenery in front of them is beautiful. But the man above Minhyun, whose face is lit by adoration for the beauty made by God, is even more breathtaking.

Minhyun doesn't need any more seconds to pull Seongwu one more time, pecking his lips and muttering "happy new year Seongwu, i love you." He can feel Seongwu's smile on his lips but he is surprised when Seongwu suddenly pulling himself once again, earning a groan from Minhyun.

"Look Minhyun, i love you too okay, i love you so fuckin much. But this is an open space babe, anyone can see us," Seongwu winks and standing right away, offering Minhyun a hand for help.

"So, my home?"

 

 

 

_Bonus._

Minhyun wakes up under the unfamiliar ceiling. But the warmth beside him, the smell of certain someone soap, and the sound of his mumble makes a smile creeping across Minhyun face.

He pushes off the fringe that fall close to the boy in his slumber's eyes, trailing his finger on the sharp jawline that crafted by God himself. The constellation on his cheek look so right on him and when he is about to kiss them, the sound of vibrating phone catches his attention.

 

Seongwu's phone screen light on and a chat coming on display. The curiousity inside him popping up when the name from the earlier chat look so familiar.

Nuest WOng

5 Members (You, Aron, Baekho, JR, Minki)

[Picture attached]

_You_

 

FUCKIN FINALLY

_Minki_

 

Language Minki! But congrats Seongwu!!!

_JR_

 

It's January first yet he is already sound asleep in your arms. Wow Seongwu wow

_Baekho_

 

Dumb and dumber are finally official, i'm drown in my tears guys.

_Minki_

 

Who is dumb and dumber?

_You_

 

We have talked about this Seongwu, haven't we. You are the dumb and Minhyun is the dumber.

_Baekho_

 

And no, we are not going to change the name even after both of you getting together.

_Minki_

 

Wait guys. Minhyun is that you replying from Seongwu's phone?

_Aron_

 

 

And that's how Minhyun find Nu'est's monthly schedules being shared to Seongwu.

 

 

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
